Winning is Winning
by Clase406Marcela
Summary: ONESHOT. Dom and Letty are face to face after everything that has happened in London. Where do they go from where they're at?


ONESHOT. Set during Fast and Furious 6.

He thought he'd lost her. He _had_ lost her. He had risked everything: his future, Mia's future, just to prove to everyone that you didn't mess with anyone on his team. She had died. He heard the stories and saw the evidence. He had moved heaven and Earth to avenge her death. She was dead. He had moved on… he had moved on from that dark place he had been in. He had moved on with a new team healing past scars, past mistakes… he had moved on with someone new by his side. It didn't mean that he had forgotten everything that they shared. Hell, if he had, he wouldn't have accepted Hobb's proposal. He needed to get to her… see her again. The last time they had both been in shock, he had seen her from afar then tried to get her to pull over. Now they were face to face once again. Shaw was dead and now they were faced with the same mistakes they had been making for the last ten years. Ten years… ten long years. Ten years since the day they had been a whole family; ten years since they had freedom; ten years since the hijackings had started; ten years from the time Jesse had died; ten years from the last time they had really enjoyed themselves and not had to look over their shoulders for the feds. It was too much for him to process, she had explained things but he still couldn't wrap around the fact that she was in front of him. He thought he had lost her forever. He had no idea where to go from here. How do you face a love that you thought you'd lost forever?

And she just stood there staring at him with those same eyes that could see through all the bullshit, to the good in him. 80% devil, 20% angel, after all this time, after everything… she _still_ had the same look in her eyes. She was waiting for him to respond to her.

The crowd around them jeered at the unbeatable Dominic Toretto and how he was challenging a little "firecracker" to one final race. For those who didn't know their history, it was a mystery as to why he would even waste his time. He had a reputation that preceded him, what did this girl have that others didn't?

He waited for her answer.

"What do you say Letty?" He smiled slightly. "You win, you get the charger. I win, you come back to LA"

She put her hands on her hips. "That easy, huh?" He could tell she was on her edge. After everything that had happened, because of her actions, her team had almost died.

"That easy." He answered securely. "What do you have to lose?"

"My freedom." The jab stuck with him more than she would ever know.

She looked away as if trying to find the answer among the crowd. A small smile crept on her lips. "What the hell… ride or die, right?"

He just nodded in acknowledgment. There was no way he was going to let her go, but if there was anyone that could beat him, it was Letty.

They both got in their cars. There was no going back now. Everyone just watched to see what the future had in store. Neither paid attention to the go mark, they just went. For the next quarter mile each was just focused on all they had learned over the years from each other.

Cockiness got the better of him when he saw that she was coming up on him, he cut her off and did a 180 to face her while he drove backwards. He didn't even notice when they had reached the finish line. The crowd formed around them.

She approached him, "It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning is winning." She held out her hand for the keys.

He handed her the keys, it wasn't the meaning that the car held in his life that got to him; it was the fact that she wasn't coming back with them. Their family wouldn't be whole again.

As she took the keys, she felt his touch on her skin. She knew he wanted her to come back, but she couldn't. Too much had changed between the last time they had been together in the Dominican to now. She just looked at him in the eyes, pleading for him to understand. He nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw everyone coming up to them, she took the keys, got in the charger and left.

Dom had the feeling that he would never see her again.

They had made it back to LA. Finally, everyone was able to go home, be free. He had spent the last moth taking it all in, being back in LA, back in his old home. There was a calm in being back in that house. If the halls didn't hold so many memories, anyone would've said that the Toretto/O'Conners were a perfect family. That particular morning, Dom had spent with his nephew in the garage. Never in his life had he imagined having a child… that was, until everything went wrong. All the things that weren't on his radar before were what he valued most, now. It was never too early to start teaching a Toretto the fundamentals of life… and it all started in the garage. The only thing next to family: cars.

Mia had come home and gone inside to start dinner, he decided to stay out a little longer and continue working. He heard the engine pull into the driveway and he tried not to let himself hope too much. But, when he heard the car door shut, he felt he oxygen leave his lungs. True to character, he made no intention or indication that he knew that she was standing there behind him.

"Building a new one?"

"Ya, figured carry on tradition," He answered without turning around. What did she want from him? He turned around to face her. There was a peacefulness that hadn't been there before on her face. Freedom.

She handed him the keys to the charger, he stared at her in confusion.

"Why are you here Letty?"

"You know I couldn't… _wouldn't_ keep it" She refused to make eye contact with him. "Listen Dom, about London…"

He cut finished for her, "I know, Lett. I get it."

They stayed in silence for what felt like hours.

"Do you want to come in for dinner? Mia's cooking."

And just like that, it was as if time had never passed. "What else is new?"

They both walked in to the kitchen.

Ok so I have read a lot of the fanfics that have been posted on here and am seriously obsessed with this couple. I tried to express my train of thought. There wasn't a lot of dialogue because I don't think that Dom and Letty would/ will have a lot of dialogue. So much has happened between the two of them that I think that a lot of communication will be in their looks. I based this oneshot off of the race scene between the two and the picture Vin posted on facebook. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
